


[莫萨] xoxo

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 我多么希望现在进入你身体的还是我，我想解开你脸上的那块布，把你翻过来，尽我可能地干着你，看到你因为过于激烈的高潮而无法控制的表情，在你被快感吞没之前我会拥抱你，亲吻你，把你的声音和感觉都吞进我的肚子里，让它永久地成为我的一部分，这样，如论今后发生什么，我都会记得，你也会记得，你是属于我一个人的，萨列里。





	[莫萨] xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> 肉体mob萨/ 精神莫萨

仪式从蒙上眼睛开始。  
萨列里对于衣着很是讲究，他的抽屉里有十几种不同质地颜色的领巾，但对方总是会挑选这条有着红色暗纹的阿斯科特领巾，柔软的真丝布料被小心叠上两层，罩住萨列里的眼睛，将他的视线完全隔离，对于现在而言再合适不过。  
“这样可以吗，萨列里？”  
今天的这个人比莫扎特的嗓音更低沉一些，这让萨列里感到紧张，他还察觉到这个人比莫扎特强壮很多，手臂上毛发浓密，用的倒是莫扎特很喜欢的古龙水。那个声音凑近了些：“放松，萨列里。这只是你的梦。”  
萨列里在试着习惯：第一次的时候差别更大，莫扎特不得不在他耳边哼着以前写给萨列里的秘密情歌，只有他们两人知晓的旋律被用陌生的声音哼唱出来，舌尖将每个音符碾开，细碎地在他体内游走，逐渐与记忆契合。  
等到萨列里放松下来，莫扎特会带领他走到床边，看到萨列里顺从地趴在床上，脸埋进枕头中，莫扎特将另一个枕头垫在他胸口的位置，好让下半身以一种更舒适的姿势被抬高了些。有时候萨列里会自己做好润滑，有时候没有足够的时间。无论如何莫扎特都会再用手指确认一遍，感觉到萨列里身体已经充分就绪。考虑到他也无法考虑周全，就像是这个陌生身体的尺寸问题。刚进入的时候萨列里的腰明显绷直，里面收得太紧，无法继续。莫扎特俯身在恋人耳边，尽可能地说着些安抚的话语，又或是间断地哼着曲子，这时候他会庆幸之前写了那么多，足够他在爱人的耳边哼唱很多年。毕竟对于萨列里，音乐比情书鲜花甚至是甜点都更有用些。  
待到萨列里再次放松下来，莫扎特试着深入了些，内壁依然在绞紧，此时多了些讨好的意味，他听到萨列里的呼吸加重，里面隐约掺杂着欢愉的鼻息。这是莫扎特最熟悉的身体，在顺利进入之后开始专心攻击萨列里最敏感的部分。他或许并不能够看透萨列里在想什么，但是对方的身体总是比语言要可爱太多，没有什么比弄乱一个整整齐齐的乐师长更让人兴奋。  
高潮缓慢而强烈。当萨列里失神的时候，莫扎特没有亲吻他，从背后以一个近乎拥抱的姿势贴着萨列里的后背，心脏在皮肤之下杂乱的跳动，那其中又有多少是这个身体出于本能而感受到的？现在的莫扎特不过是个操纵傀儡的魔术师，将他人的快感投射到自己身上来获得高潮的满足。可是萨列里，他的萨列里，在另一个男性的身下，依然会喊着莫扎特的名字。  
莫扎特的呻吟里也有了些颤抖，他贴近萨列里的耳朵，就像他曾经百千回做过的那样：“我多么希望现在进入你身体的还是我，我想解开你脸上的那块布，把你翻过来，尽我可能地干着你，看到你因为过于激烈的高潮而无法控制的表情，在你被快感吞没之前我会拥抱你，亲吻你，把你的声音和感觉都吞进我的肚子里，让它永久地成为我的一部分，这样，如论今后发生什么，我都会记得，你也会记得，你是属于我一个人的，萨列里。”

莫扎特渴望亲吻萨列里。  
他还活着的时候并没能和萨列里有过几次肌肤之亲，仅有的几个良宵也大多因为第二天工作的缘故，必须小心谨慎。于是他们会将更多的渴求淹没在接吻中，莫扎特会在前戏的时候用舌头和牙齿照顾萨列里的耳朵，脖子和胸口，他排名前三位的敏感地带。这样高潮时他或许会获得萨列里奖励的吻，此时他的吻总是凌乱而具有攻击性，像是发情的猛兽，在最短的时间内用舌头和牙齿发起猛烈的迎击。如果还有精力，那之后他们会缓慢而甜蜜地继续交换亲吻，直到双方都昏睡在彼此的手臂中，禁锢于牢笼之中。  
莫扎特总是有得寸进尺的借口。在他最大胆的时候，他甚至会在音乐厅，在几百号人不知道的地方，去偷吻他的萨列里：在演出之前凌乱的后台，幕布落下之后黑暗的舞台。就像是音乐学院里那些偷偷和隔壁维也纳大学的学生们谈恋爱的漂亮青年一样，一切都在暗中摸索，只要逮到机会就不放过。偶尔当他们两人可以悠闲地坐在包厢里听音乐会的时候，莫扎特享受着能够与萨列里握着手一同讨论音乐的时光，莫扎特会贴近萨列里的耳朵，针对上一个问题作回答或者只是借机给一个突然的亲吻：“你看上去很需要一个吻。”虽然当侍者敲门时他们又会松手，恢复两人之间的同事距离，萨列里会感谢侍者并宣布并不需要什么，莫扎特则按住他的肩膀，要了一杯葡萄酒和一碟奶油苹果卷，钱自然是算在萨列里身上。  
有时候萨列里会抱怨莫扎特的亲吻过于频繁又不考虑场合，就像一条不知道满足的大型犬。即便这么说着，萨列里大部分时候还是会接受以至于回应莫扎特的亲吻。但他极少去主动亲吻莫扎特，即便是亲吻，也多是奖励一般地在额头或者脸颊上的触碰。莫扎特如果坚持说：“不要把我和你的学生混为一谈。”大概还会额外得到一个鼻尖上的吻：“我从来不会亲吻我的学生。”

莫扎特得到最多亲吻是在最后的一个月。  
每次来看莫扎特的时候，萨列里都会吻他，离别的吻会让莫扎特尝到萨列里嘴唇上残留着自己身上药和血的味道。  
“我觉得半年前的我要嫉妒死现在的我了。”莫扎特试着和萨列里开玩笑，“除了一点，现在的我没办法再用身体去满足你。”  
意外的，莫扎特对于萨列里提出的骑乘的邀请并不意外。  
护理员就在楼下。时间并不充裕，他们两人都没有脱去上衣，也不敢弄出太大声响，萨列里就咬着莫扎特的肩膀。这次的骑乘经历太过于糟糕的，两人都没有经验，只是渴望能够从不合时宜的摩擦中获得对方的体温。  
最后莫扎特依然能够得到满足，因为这是他长久以来第一次亲吻到了萨列里的身体，他的嘴唇是如此思念萨列里胸口的皮肤以及凸出的肋骨。他隔着衬衫舔萨列里的乳首，轻咬的时候听到萨列里趴在自己肩膀上克制着急促的呼吸。莫扎特小心地在锁骨留下吻痕和牙印，一遍又一遍，标记萨列里这件事第一次变得这么重要，就像是如果再不去留下痕迹，莫扎特就不再拥有机会，他的萨列里将会属于别人。  
独占欲混合着一切黑暗的念头爆发的时候莫扎特的内心被巨大的命令缩占据，他想要萨列里保证不会和别人做，无论莫扎特今后是否还会继续存在：不要把自己的身体交给别人，不与别人接吻，拥抱，不要把同样的爱献给另一个人。然而在说出口之前莫扎特也意识到了自己的贪婪。莫扎特的直觉一向很准，他清楚自己很有可能走不过这一步，那么他自然没有资格再贪婪地要求萨列里去为自己守住什么。  
毕竟在世界的眼中，他们之间还尚未开始。  
当萨列里问他在想什么的时候，莫扎特只是顺着鬓角亲吻他的头发，随后是耳朵，脸颊，脖子，胸口，心脏，最后是萨列里的嘴唇。

独角的怪物睁开眼睛，拖着战利品潜入深海。  
他的灵魂并未获得救赎，但同时，他也无法再触碰到他的恋人。  
亲吻与性是他最能直接表达爱意的手段。  
虽然最后莫扎特并没有说出口不希望萨列里再去从别人那里获得爱，但他还是在对方耳边低语：“希望你今后不再去亲吻别的人，无论男女。你的吻只属于我。”  
最终这个愿望更像是诅咒，即便莫扎特借着那个怪物的力量附身他人，依然无法亲吻到他的萨列里。  
只能一次次地约定好时间地点，用恰当的催眠和领巾，让萨列里以为这只是一场梦。  
只是无论现实与梦境，他都无法再次亲吻到他的萨列里。  
可他依然会约定好时间，带着另一个身体来给对方一场春梦，与亲吻和拥抱无关。只有被梦境模糊的性欲和爱意。

Fin.


End file.
